My Immortal
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: What if Lucy was already alive a hundred years ago? What if Fairy Tail found her walking in the East Forest, telling them that she was sleeping all these years? And what if she goes telling them that she was a Slayer? Then she decides to join Fairy Tail. But then, why does Laxus feel that he saw her somewhere before? "I'm Lucy. A Heavenly Celestial God and Dragon Slayer." Slow LaLu
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**:

_Well, I have nothing special to say but this story is gonna be very...out of the real story of Fairy Tail. I mean, some things that are real or things that exists in Fairy Tail will not exist in this story or some of it will be changed on how I like it to be. But this is fanfiction, right? So I guess it's alright to do everything you want. For example, guilds never existed a hundred years ago, yes that's true I guess, but dragons existed BEFORE guilds even became real. But that's just an example. Or maybe, I'll put that up or something. But I'm not promising anything soooo...let's get this story going, shall we? But one more thing, some Out Of Character characters (no pun intended) can be found or read or whatever you call it and it can be a bit AU. But it's still canon. Don't worry._

* * *

**My Immortal**

_What if Lucy was already alive a hundred years ago? What if Fairy Tail found her walking in the East Forest, telling them that she was sleeping all these years? And what if she goes telling them that she was a God Slayer? Then Lucy decides to join Fairy Tail. But then, why does Laxus feel that he saw her somewhere before? Slow LaLu with slight MultiLucy and minor NaLu on future chapters. "I'm Lucy. A Heavenly Celestial God and Dragon Slayer." _

Romance & Drama

Laxus D. / Lucy H.

_I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

Prologue

The luminous moon gave light to the darkness, her skin kissed the moonlight, radiating her porcelain skin. Her beautiful blonde hair shining from the illuminating light. Her cheeks as rosy as pink. She walks on the grassy ground of the fields near East Forest, the grass brushing her feet and ankles. She hummed a melodious tune, with a bright smile on her face. Until she heard soft shuffling from the bushes nearby. She cautiously turns her head on the source of the sound and saw lightning sparks coming from the direction of the bushes. And in a blink of an eye, lightning struck her slender and slim figure. But she never felt the impact. She just neglected the attack with her Lost Magic. "Show yourself." She demanded. She heard someone shifting, and in a quick second, her attacker was standing before her. He was a tall, well-built man. He has blonde hair that is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls on his forehead. He had a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar running across his left eye, and as far as she can see, he has grayish-blue eyes. She stared at his eyes for a moment, inwardly commenting on how beautiful it is. It's as if looking through her, it's like his eyes were piercing through her vision of sight. Then he spoke, "So, I heard that you were destroying some villages out there, eh? That's not really good for a girl like you to do." and hearing his voice just made her heart melt, but she was snapped out of her trance when he flicked her forehead.

"Oww..." She said in her cute, melodic voice. She rubbed her forehead and gave the man a glare. He had a mischievous grin on his face, and he crossed his arms on his chest. She huffed and crossed her arms on her chest as well, "Isn't that rude to treat a lady, hmm?" She tauntingly said with the corners of her mouth forming a coy smirk. The latter just clicked his tongue and disappeared in a short second and appeared behind her. She closed her eyes and inhaled, and took her keys from the belt hanging loosely around her belt. And she muttered softly, 'Please don't kill me...' which the man—surprisingly—heard from the distance between her and him, then he wore a confused look. He was about to attack her again but he stopped to see what she will do.

"Gate of the Water Bearer! I Open Thee, AQUARIUS!" She exclaimed, swinging the Celestial Key in the air, and her Magic Seal appeared, then Aquarius showed up with an annoyed face. The blue-haired spirit dragged her eyes to her summoner and clicked her tongue in mere annoyance, "What now, brat?" She growled. The summoner puffed up her cheeks and pointed at the man standing dumbfounded across them.

"Well, since you want to finish this quickly..." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, and continued on, "That guy over there. Mind if you drown him dead tonight?" She questioned in a rhetorical tone, mischief shining in her bright chocolate brown eyes. The Water Bearer just shrugged her own shoulders, "Sure, whatever," she said, "With you, right?"

The blonde girl's eyes widened in fear and shock, "WHAT? N-No...don't Aquariu—!" but she was cut off when Aquarius' face turned to deadpan to furious and yelled her battle cry, her water pot raised above her head.

"URYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Water spilled everywhere, drowning the man and the summoner of the blue-haired spirit. The blonde girl shrieked while the blonde man just groaned when he was hit on a tree from the water pressure.

"Tch. Damn it." He flinched when a boulder collided with his body. Aquarius then harrumphed and disappeared back to where she came from before she was even summoned—wherever that place is. The man raised his head and looked around, looking for the blonde girl, only to see her lying on the ground. He sneered. She drowned from the power of her and her spirit's. He walked over to where she is and crouched down, poking her shoulder with his finger. When there's no movement, he shook his head and muttered, "Dumb bitch." After that said, the girl suddenly twitched and punched the man straight in the face, making him fall backwards. She sat up and placed her hands on her hips, "Excuse me! I'm no bitch, you stupid asshole!" And the man sat up as well and glared at her.

"And I'm no asshole too, slut!"

She gasped in disbelief. "How dare you..!" She said irritatingly, her face burning red, making the man grin in victory. After a few minutes of silence, the man talked. "Uh, I'm here on a mission...and I mistook you as the enemy..." He explained, scratching his cheek. Then he finished, "...sorry." in a sincere way. The blonde girl looked at him and smiled.

"It's fine. I'm sorry too for making Aquarius drown you." She giggled happily. When she stopped, she saw him staring at her with those piercing blue eyes of his.

"Are you in a guild?" He questioned, curiosity glinting in his eyes. She blinked and shook her head. He just grinned and showed his insignia. She stared at the mark and she smiled, "Fairy Tail? I heard of that guild and it sounded really fun." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"_Fun_? What's so _fun _about the members fighting and destroying every single thing they see everyday?"

"My point exactly." She stuck her tongue out playfully, and another comfortable silence surrounded the atmosphere. Until the man spoke.

"Laxus." He said abruptly.

"Huh?" She asked stupidly. He grinned and repeated himself, "My name. Laxus Dreyar. A Lightning Dragon Slayer." He held out his hand in front of her as she stared at it. She raised her hand at him and smiled, accepting the larger hand with her smaller one.

"Then I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She introduced herself, staring back at him with her huge hazel eyes. "A Heavenly Celestial God and Dragon Slayer. Nice to meet you."

* * *

_To be continued. _**Author's**** Note**: _How was it? Reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you think. It'd be nice as well if you will vote on my poll.__  
_


	2. You're that girl from my dreams

**Author's Note**:

_Sorry for the very late update. Busy. Like, a LOT. Uh, and I'm in a bad mood. Fairy Tail manga sucks...for now. Because of the Levy writing a message or story part. It scared me, and my heart skipped 3600 times 24 beats (oh my god, I don't know my math anymore). Oh well, I'll shut up here. Enjoy._

_I didn't reread this, by the way._

* * *

**My Immortal**

_What if Lucy was already alive a hundred years ago? What if Fairy Tail found her walking in the East Forest, telling them that she was sleeping all these years? And what if she goes telling them that she was a God Slayer? Then Lucy decides to join Fairy Tail. But then, why does Laxus feel that he saw her somewhere before? Slow LaLu with slight MultiLucy and minor NaLu on future chapters. "I'm Lucy. A Heavenly Celestial God and Dragon Slayer." _

Romance & Drama

Laxus D. / Lucy H.

_I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

You're that girl from my dreams

Laxus woke up after that. _That girl... _He mused to himself. Who was that girl exactly? He didn't know. He wasn't sure if it was just a simple dream or a memory that he had forgotten and is going back to him again. Laxus sighed tiredly and rubbed his temples. He looked around his surroundings, only to see he is only in his apartment near Fairy Hills. Laxus stood up from his bed and decided to visit the guild today, since he doesn't have any plans today, "I guess going on a mission can kill some time." He stated and looked at the time: eight-thirty am. Oh man, it's too early to get up. Laxus groaned and rubbed his temples again. He's tired from the two month long mission he and the Thunder God tribe did and was done yesterday. Okay, no need to explain the past, let's go with the now.

Laxus got ready, took a shower, dressed up, and went to the guild to eat his breakfast there.

When he got to the guild headquarters, he saw that everyone was huddled up at the bar. Laxus raised a confused brow until he saw the Thunder God tribe walking up to him. "What the _fuck _is happening here?" He cussed in a question. Freed bowed and answered; "Team Natsu found a blonde woman walking at the Eastern Forest," he paused for a moment.

_Blonde _girl? Laxus frowned, "...go on." he gestured his loyal bodyguard to continue. This shocked the whole group. They didn't know that Laxus would be so interested in a story just like this. Evergreen and Bixlow looked at each other, utterly confused. Their reaction implausible. Freed had the same look, but continued anyway, "You see, when they encountered this lady, they were asking for directions to where the destination of their mission is. The woman pointed out that she didn't know where it is, and Natsu seemed to smell something on her. Something...strange, as he said," Freed paused again and gave Laxus a look. The latter was in deep thought as he rubbed his hand on his chin. Noticing his gaze, he waved his hand, telling him to continue. Freed lifted an amused eyebrow and slightly grinned at Evergreen and Bixlow, who grinned back.

"Natsu then asked for a battle, which she surprisingly agreed to. In a matter of seconds, Natsu was instantly defeated, lying on the ground. It _was _strange, but she told them that she was a Dragon and God Slayer which is humanely impossible. What is your say to this, Laxus?" He stared at the leader of the Thunder God tribe. The blonde man stared at the wooden ground for awhile and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Interesting." Laxus nodded his head and tapped his finger on the table, creating a silent beat. The Thunder God tribe nodded their head in agreement. _Very _interesting. They then approached the crowd at the bar.

Laxus then sat down beside Natsu and ordered some sake. Mira nodded her head and got his order.

Waiting for his drink, he leaned close to Natsu and whispered, "Tell me more about this blonde girl later." making the salmonette shocked. Laxus wore a smug smile and patted Natsu in the back.

"Just interested." he plainly stated. This wasn't Laxus. This wasn't Laxus _at all_. It's impossible! Natsu narrowed his eyes; "You're not Laxus!" he exclaimed in a complaining tone. Laxus then had his face annoyed. Oh, how he hopes Natsu won't breed.

Why?

Too stupid. Simple as that, you could understand. Because that's how stupid Natsu is. Probably worse than stupid. Brainless even zombies won't even bother eating the shit out of you.

"_What_? I'm LAXUS!" the blonde man yelled irritatingly at the salmonette, his face showing annoyance.

"No, you're not. Stop lying. The Laxus I know never gets interested on girls. I mean, _never_. Ever." Natsu retorted. He glared at him while the latter just scowled; "Shaddup. I can do anything I fucking want."

"But you're not Laxus."

"Goddammit. Yes, I am!"

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you aren't!"

"Yes, I—"

"QUIET!" Mirajane scolded, banging Laxus' beer on the wooden table with a loud thud, making everyone flinch. Laxus scowled again and took the drink from the barmaid; "Whatever." and Mirajane smiled, grateful that they calmed down.

Then the Master jumped on the table of the bar and drank his own barrel of beer, "Let's all just visit this blonde lady in the Eastern Forest later at noon." He said with a slight slur and chugged on his own beer, savoring the bitter and yet sweet lime flavor of the vodka (Wow, never knew they _had _vodka in Fairy Tail universe.). The rest of the guild agreed to this and did some stuff that can kill some until noon arrived.

They all went out, traveled to Eastern Forest. Eastern Forest is big enough to get lost to, so they decided to go on groups, while some stayed behind because they don't want to go through a maze. It goes like this:

First Group: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, and Elfman

Second Group: Mirajane, Wendy, Cana, Levy, Freed, and Evergreen

Third Group: Juvia, Alzack, Lisanna, Happy, Carla, and Bixlow

Fourth Group: Makarov, Macao, Wakaba, Gildarts, Goldmine, and Porlyusica (_"The Oldies_". Fuck yeah. And, **yes**, Goldmine is still in the guild even though Wendy is there already.)

They're the ones that were determined to go and search. Especially the first group. And they started going through the forest, the first group taking north, the second group west, the third group east, and lastly, the fourth group took south. They searched and searched, up and down, left and right, high and low, front and back, getting lost all around, until the first group finally got to the center of the forest.

It was a wide area, very wide actually. You could even put _two _guild headquarters here. They then saw a woman sitting on a boulder, her back turned to them. She had beautiful blonde hair, cascading down her back. She was wearing a white dress that reached to her knees and flip flops. She had chocolate brown eyes, smooth skin, pinkish cheeks; exactly the same description as to what Laxus saw in his dreams.

"S-She's..." Laxus stammered. He was too shocked to talk. His groupmates looked at him, and Natsu approached the girl. When he was a step behind her, she immediately jumped up in the air and did a back-flip, now facing Natsu's back. The fire dragon slayer was completely taken aback, and the girl giggled.

"Ah, Natsu Dragneel-san was it? It's a pleasure to see you again, ne?" The blonde girl tilted her head to the side and her hands behind her back, a wide smile plastered on her pretty facial features.

Natsu slowly turned his head to her and a crooked smile crept onto his face. Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow at this and muttered; "What _exactly _happened to her and Salamander?" which Gray replied with a "Just watch.". Gajeel frowned and did so.

"A-ah! Lucy! It is! Aha...ha...ha...ha..." Natsu nervously raised his hand in acknowledgment, cold sweat running down his face. Laxus' eyes widened. _Lucy_? Is this...is this even real? Is _she _even real? He thought it was only a dream, but...

"Ooh! You brought new guys! Hey there!" 'Lucy' waved her hand happily and beamed at them. Natsu flinched and rubbed his nape, praying that they won't ask for a battle as well because he was too worried to even calm down. Laxus drew his brows together and approached her, surprising his companions. Erza raised her eyebrows bemusedly. "Oh? This is getting quite interesting." The redhead stated, crossing her arms on her chest. Gray nodded his head and stuffed his hands on his pants' pockets, half-naked.

"You're...Lucy, right?" Laxus questioned, his face calm. Lucy nodded her head and smiled brightly, giving him a thumbs up. The S-Class Wizard's orange eyes widened, _Could it be...that she forgot? Or is she a different person? _He thought, hoping for the latter. "Yup! Lucy Heartfilia, that is." She winked and giggled.

Laxus' right eye twitched a little and the corner of his mouth curved downward, "And you're a Heavenly Celestial Dragon and God Slayer?" he interrogated. Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, and Gray's eyes widened, their pupils so small. How did he know about that? They only told him about Lucy being a Dragon and God Slayer, but not _that _kind of information! This day is getting twisted and twisted! Moreover, Laxus knows about this woman!

"You're that girl that I saw in my dreams." Laxus stated, touching Lucy's soft blonde hair. The latter blinked and smiled.

"Sweetie, that wasn't really a dream," Lucy paused and tiptoed. She whispered in his ear and finished, "It's a memory." and she went back flat to her feet. Laxus was stunned. So it _was _real! He grinned. But there's one problem: He doesn't remember the rest.

"B-But I don't remember everything else." Laxus uncharacteristically stuttered, a light tinge of pink on his cheeks. Lucy's face lit up and said, "This. Will help you remember _everything_." She tiptoed again and kissed him full on the lips.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray's jaws dropped on the ground, and I mean, _literally_. While Erza was blushing furiously, watching the whole scene before her. Laxus was completely flabbergasted. He didn't think that he _will _remember everything, but then, it all dawned on him.

She told him that night, _"I think I'm falling for you, Laxus." _and she got the opportunity to prove it today. _Today_! Because that time, they encountered a crazy stampede. Then they never saw each other again. He even thought that he wouldn't anymore, but then, this day came and what's happening right now defied what he thought it would be. Laxus smiled with her lips still on his, and kissed her back.

_"_And I think I'm falling for you, too._" _He silently said. Natsu frowned, jealousy drawn on his face. Gajeel and Gray noticed this and smirked, but still had deep crimson shades on their cheeks. Erza did too but she was too embarrassed to even do something.

But then, the other groups arrived in the center, making both blondes pull away immediately.

Lucy beamed and made a 'peace' sign on her fingers. She sat back down on the boulder, while Laxus just stood there, immobile. But in the inside, he was happy. He was in pure joy. He didn't expect that he would see her again. He admits, he fell for her at first sight, that was why he was hesitating when they fought that night. He didn't want to hurt her. She looked so fragile and beautiful, then the stampede arrived. It broke his heart, but he tried to forget her. Yes, he succeeded, but she kept coming back to his mind. He really had fallen for her, and that feeling was impossible to escape from his heart. He sat on the ground and sighed._  
_

The Thunder God tribe ran towards him, and Evergreen asked a question first; "Laxus, did you and...that girl...k-k-kissed?!" She exclaimed, baffled. Laxus blushed and looked away. Bixlow smirked and crouched down next to his leader, "Hmm? What's this? Leader-sama is _blushing_, I see." He teased. Laxus growled and pushed Bixlow, while the Seith Mage just chuckled.

"Ara, ara, my man seems to be growing up now, eh?" Bixlow gave Laxus' shoulders a light punch.

"What the _fuck _are you talking about?" Laxus glowered over Bixlow, while the latter just laughed nervously.

"Okay, sorry, sorry!" the masked man scampered off and stood behind Evergreen and Freed.

"Tell me, Laxus. Honestly, okay?" Evergreen crossed her arms across her chest and pushed her glasses up. Laxus shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Are you in _love _with that woman?" she sneered, stifling a giggle. Laxus snapped his eyes to her and yelled a "FUCK NO!" but then Evergreen kept on laughing now.

"Really? Oh Laxus-sama, there's nothing wrong with falling in love." Freed patted the Thunder God tribe's leader's back. The blonde man rubbed his temples.

"Okay, I admit. I _am_. But don't tell anyone about this shit. 'cause that Salamander over there," Laxus paused and pointed at the salmonette who was talking to Lucy and Makarov. Then he continued, "Is in love with the blondie." He finished with a longing sigh.

Evergreen shook her head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. This is going to be hard, eh? But she seems to be worth fighting for." The Stone Mage patted Laxus' shoulder and the Thunder God tribe just looked at the crowd, talking to the strange girl.

"I know, Ever. I know." Laxus dropped his body on the ground and sighed. The Thunder God tribe just sat there with Laxus and waited until business is done.

The rest of the first group then talked about this and talked to Lucy as well, forgetting what has happened awhile ago. But Natsu was still there to remember everything and get Lucy first before Laxus does.

Is this a _love triangle_? Or will there be more?

* * *

_To be continued. _**Author's**** Note**: _Still short. Sorry about that! __Cheesy, I know. But it's drama, anyway. __Thanks for the support, guys. I appreciate it a lot. The favorites and alerts are freaking many. It's a first time. Thanks again! You guys are just awesome. How __was it? Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Tell me what you think. It'd be nice as well if you will vote on my poll.__  
_

_For future references; this story is inspired by the completed manga series called **'Hekikai no AiON**____******™'**_ _(which literally means 'Aion of Green Sea') __by Yuna Kagesaki______®. The manga / manhwa is about an immortal girl, Seine Miyazaki, and an orphan boy, Tatsuya Tsugawa, who gets involved with her._


	3. Information gathering backfired

**Author's Note**:

_Yosh! After a long months' wait, I finally updated! I can't believe I updated last was September 2012! Gomenasai! -cries- Please forgive me! Sorry for keeping you waiting! I was so busy with my other stories and I got a very terrible writer's block! -sniffs- I'm so sorry! And then I had a very busy schedule these past months, even though I managed to update and make other stories! Eh, I'm sorry! But then! -smiles- I'll just recover with this chapter! I'll shut up here. Enjoy._

* * *

**My Immortal**

_What if Lucy was already alive a hundred years ago? What if Fairy Tail found her walking in the East Forest, telling them that she was sleeping all these years? And what if she goes telling them that she was a God Slayer? Then Lucy decides to join Fairy Tail. But then, why does Laxus feel that he saw her somewhere before? Slow LaLu with slight MultiLucy and minor NaLu on future chapters. "I'm Lucy. A Heavenly Celestial God and Dragon Slayer."_

Romance & Drama

Laxus D. / Lucy H.

_I don't own Fairy Tail._

_**WARNING! This is not reread, 100%!**_

* * *

Information gathering backfired

Once all of them has arrived back to the guild, everyone started to interrogate different questions to the blonde girl that they had seen out of nowhere. She said that she was a Heavenly Celestial God _and _Dragon Slayer. _How is that even possible? _Laxus pondered, drinking on his mug of delicious beer. He leaned on his hand as he stared at nothing, dazing off. Then he heard Lucy say from afar with his sensitive ears, "Actually, my foster father is a god, while my foster mom is a dragon." Laxus's eyes widened once those words came out of her mouth, and immediately turned to the direction of the female blonde.

_Masaka..!_*Laxus stared at the crowd with disbelief. Although the other members of the guild are covering the girl in question, Laxus could still see her through the mass of people. _Unbelievable._

"What are their names?"

Lucy replied with a sad smile. "I didn't get to know. I never knew them, nor saw them. But I had a "guardian" that I trusted with all my heart, and he had said that I have parents that is a god and a dragon. He never told their names, though. Then I found out I was a slayer. A God and Dragon Slayer, that is." Once she had finished, her eyebrows rose when she saw the wizards of Fairy Tail staring at her in awe. Lucy started to fidget with her fingers.

"_A-Ano*_... I'm so sorry if I am talking too much. It's just, I have a bad habit of babbling things, that's all." Lucy laughed nervously and scratched her head. Levy shook her hand in disapproval and started to lean closer to the blonde.

"I-I don't mind! I think you're interesting! I mean, I think you are the kind of person found in a thousand years! L-Like, like a once-in-a-millennium prodigy! _A_, something like that." Levy looked at Lucy in fascination, her hazel eyes twinkling with pure admiration. Lucy's mouth shaped into a small _o_, and grinned widely. She threw her arms on Levy and started giggling, surprising the blue-haired solid scriptwriter. "_E-E-E-EH?_"

"Levy-chan, isn't it?"

Levy replied with a small squeak and a weak nod. "Y-yes."

"You are, officially, my best friend. Starting today!" Lucy announced abruptly, making everyone gasp. Levy's cheeks painted a small tint of pink, as the scriptwriter giggled slightly. Levy embraced back and responded with a happy "_Un_!" It was sudden, but Levy was glad she found a new friend.

From the bar, Laxus already finished his alcoholic beverage. Putting the mug down on the wood, the lightning dragon slayer sighed deeply. _I've got to know her some more. _He thought to himself, _Gotta find some alone time with 'er. _He paused on his train of thoughts and glanced to the salmon-haired dragon slayer sitting beside Lucy. _But I have to keep that idiot away from her first. _Laxus glared slightly at the salmonette, and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Why does that kid have to be in the way, anyway?" He mumbled to himself inaudibly.

And so, after hours and hours of talking to the blonde, it started to get dark. Some decided to go back home, so they bid their goodbyes to everyone, especially to the newcomer. Then almost eight people were left in the hallways, namely Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Gray, and Lucy. Mirajane was still tending in the bar, while Cana, Macao and Wakaba are hitting it off with some more beer. Obviously, their faces are the looks of wasted people. While on one table, Lucy was staying for the whole day and happened to be happily chatting with Erza and Gray. _Huh. Where's the pinky? _Laxus wondered, looking around as he was trying to spot a familiar fire dragon slayer with his blue lackey cat following him around. None. No annoying pink head running around, burning everything to ash. _Thank God. _Laxus inwardly sighed, happy that there are no noisy people around.

Ever so slowly, the mages kept decreasing and decreasing until the only people left are Mira, Laxus, Lucy and Erza. Laxus sighed and leaned on his hand, obviously bored. Mira, who was cleaning up the mugs and glasses behind the bar, looked at Laxus with a smile. "You like her, don't you?" The takeover mage suddenly said. Laxus's eyes widened and gave her a long look. "Was it _that _obvious?" He worriedly stated, his eyebrows frowning.

Mira chuckled and shook her head. "Well, not really. But I _definitely _saw right through you. Your eyes are too easy to read, although some don't get to realize it." She beamed at him and continued to finish her daily work. "But it's not like I'm saying that you're too obvious, okay?" She added, her back faced at him. Laxus blinked and grunted.

"Well, okay. Just don't tell anyone," Laxus paused to give a slight glance at Lucy and Erza. "Alright, you demon?" He told her. Mira giggled and let out a silent "_Hai*_". Laxus nodded his head and waited for a few more minutes.

With his sensitive ears, he then heard Erza saying that she had to go. Laxus sneered. _Probably to Fernandes. _He thought. Laxus heard Erza's steps getting quiet, and Mira's kind farewell was heard "Goodbye, Erza! See you tomorrow!" and Erza responded with a small smile. Then she went out. Laxus grinned triumphantly and looked at Mira, who looked back at him.

"Go on. Talk to her." Mira pointed at the now lonely girl at a table. Laxus raised his brow at the barmaid, who just winked at him encouragingly. Laxus frowned and stood up, hands in his pockets. Mira laughed. Laxus started to trot over to the blonde slayer, who was completely oblivious of his presence and continued to admire the hallways of the guild.

Laxus sat down on the chair beside her, but Lucy still didn't notice him. Laxus raised his brow at her this time. _What's so interesting in this place? _He complained in his head. "Oy. You done fantasizing? What do you see in this piece of shit?" Laxus told her with a scowl on his face. Lucy jumped out of surprise, not knowing that Laxus was actually there, casually sitting beside her.

"E-Eh. It's nothing. It just reminds me of something, that's all." Lucy reassured him, trying to say that it's nothing _important_. Laxus quirked both his eyebrows up.

"Huh. Really." He stared at her with ocean blue eyes, smirking. Lucy stuck her tongue out. Laxus laughed at her antics and ruffled her hair with his big hand. "I was just kidding, kid." He grinned a sheepish grin. Lucy swatted his hand away, startling Laxus.

Lucy pouted and glared at him. "How _dare _you call me a _kid_!" She yelled at him angrily, poking her finger on his chest. Laxus was really taken aback by her outrage. "Ah? 'the fuck're you talking about?!" He furrowed his eyebrows. Lucy squinted at him and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm like, _hundreds _of _years older _than you, dumbass!" Lucy childishly made faces at him, mocking him. Laxus clicked his tongue and a small blush tainted his cheeks. _Hundreds of years... She's immortal, huh? _He pondered. Information #1 gathered. **Accomplishment**. His eyes inwardly sparkled with victory.

From afar, Mira could see and hear the both of them. The white-haired barmaid giggled and looked at the third Master of Fairy Tail, who was sitting on the bar table with a wide grin plastered on his old face. "Oyoyoy. My grandson is growing up!" He chuckled lightheartedly.

"SHUT UP, _OSSAN_!" Laxus shouted back at him with pure dismay. Makarov and Mira laughed while Laxus and Lucy shot back insults and bad comments towards each other.

* * *

After fighting verbally with the lightning dragon slayer, Lucy agreed of Laxus walking her back home. "Do you know where I live?" She asked him softly, both blondes walking through downtown, which was quiet and peaceful. No sound but soft swishing of the canal water and light footsteps. Laxus glanced at her smaller figure and shrugged his shoulders.

"No," He replied. "But I _do _want to walk you home. To keep you safe, that is." Laxus crossed his arms on his chest, looking forward. Lucy's face burned red, knowing that he actually cared for her safety. She was thankful that it was pretty dark, and the lights were dim, because she was blushing like crazy. "N-Nonsense." Lucy stammered, her ears coloring red.

Laxus gave her a side glance and smirked, "Whatever. But hey, I didn't know you'd be flattered _that _much." He snickered, while Lucy felt like she's about to explode! It was her very first time to talk to a guy like him again after so many years already.

Lucy managed to calm down, and her face got its normal color after a while. She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Urusai*_! And I'm not! You're just a smooth talker, that's all!" Lucy squinted her eyes at him, pouting her lips childishly. Laxus found this pretty cute and he stifled a laugh. Lucy raised a blonde brow up in confusion.

"What now?" Lucy whined in mere annoyance.

"Nothing..." Laxus covered his mouth with his hand. "It's just, you kinda looked adorable like that. Heh." He calmed down with a sigh. Laxus shrugged his shoulders and dug his hands in his pants' pockets. Lucy's face went back to burning red, and smoke came out of her ears.

"Just shut up! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Lucy wailed, shaking her head everywhere. Laxus's stepped away from her a bit, trying to escape from her embarrassed reaction. Laxus laughed. _Tsundere*, huh? _He thought to himself. Laxus chuckled and reached out his hand to touch her face. He pinched her cheek, and his hand began sizzling. _What the..? _Laxus's eyes widened and quickly withdrew his hand away from her face. _What the fuck was that? _Laxus creased his eyebrows together, his face scrunching up. He stared at his hand, and there, he saw on his forefinger and thumb, there was a small red burn on it.

He shot a wondering look at the still blushing and embarrassed blonde girl, and back at his hand. "Oy. You burned me." He reminded her. Lucy's face went back to its normal color immediately, and raised her head to look at him.

"Eh?"

Laxus narrowed his eyes at her. "You _burned _me." He said lowly, motioning for his fingers. Lucy blinked and leaned forward, giving his hand a closer look. Lucy's eyes widened a bit and pulled away. She laughed nervously and scratched her cheek with her own finger.

"Ah, _gomen_. _Gomen_." Lucy bowed twice and stepped closer to him. They seemed to stop in the middle of the street. Laxus rubbed his burned fingers with his other hand, soothing it. He blew on it for a few times before shooting Lucy a quick glance. He sighed and ran his undamaged hand through his unruly blonde hair.

Laxus breathed out, "It's no problem," He reassured her. But Lucy seemed to be the stubborn type.

"No!" Lucy suddenly blurted out, surprising the lightning dragon slayer. "It's my fault so I'm responsible for this damage!" Lucy's eyebrows frowned, her concerned eyes staring at his red fingers.

"A...Ah..." Laxus raised an eyebrow at her. "...okay?"

Once he said that, her face lit up, her brown orbs gleaming from the moonlight. "Alright, then! Follow me!" She gleefully giggled, taking his hand and pulling him to wherever she is taking him. Laxus nodded his head, although Lucy can't even see it because he's just trailing behind her.

After a few minutes, only the soft tapping of the blondes' footsteps and swishing of the canal waters were heard once again. But Lucy was there to break the peaceful ambiance. "Sorry about that," Lucy apologized to him again, turning her head a bit. Laxus sighed and replied, "I already told you. It's—" but Lucy cut him off short.

"I often get carried away with my power. Voluntarily or not. Since, it _has _been a while when I last used my magic. Except when I get to my house." Lucy chuckled heartily. So that's it. Laxus noted to himself. But her last statement confused her. Laxus brushed it off anyway, knowing that he'll hopefully find out later.

"What _is _your magic, anyway?" Laxus managed to ask her.

Lucy was quiet for a moment, and she answered, "Well, it's something related to heavenly bodies. But I have been trained by my guardian on how to control the basic elements on Earth. Like, fire, ice, metal, and water. I have mastered them but my guardian hasn't taught me on how to manipulate earth because before he even taught me, he had passed away. So I have been looking for different scrolls and researching in libraries. But they weren't enough for me to learn earth magic. Although I know some basics from ancient books, I haven't completely studied its other uses and features. Since, there were no information about them. Same goes for lightning," She paused. Laxus could feel and _hear _her smile. Information #2 gathered. **Accomplishment**. "You guys must have overestimated me, huh?" Lucy laughed. Laxus rolled his eyes and grinned like a happy boy.

"Guess so." He joked. Lucy laughed until they have reached the place where Fairy Tail had found her earlier in noon. Laxus looked around and noticed that they were once again here within Eastern Forest.

"What're we doing here?" Laxus wondered. Lucy had already let go of him once they have stepped at the center of the forest, until Lucy started chanting a historical language. Laxus took a step back, watching her do her magic. Then, a golden magic circle appeared below Lucy, and dramatic wind appeared all of the sudden. Lucy was crouched down on the grassy land, her hands flat on the moist grass. Lucy's face was facing down low, and her lips moved gracefully as every word came out of her mouth. Until the ground started to rumble. Laxus wasn't prepared for this, so he had stumbled on the ground in a state of surprise.

"The fuck?!" Laxus exclaimed out loud, the strong wind making him close his eyes. Laxus groaned loudly, protecting his eyes from stray dust and sand with his muscular arms.

The rumbling of earth and slapping of air on his face has started to fade, and Laxus opened his eyes. But, once he did, he has been brought to shock.

In front of him, was a large structure of rocks and trees in a shape of a house. _I mean_, a mansion, that is. Laxus's eyes widened, his mouth ajar. Lucy has already stood up from her crouching position awhile ago, and she patted her hands clean. Lucy turned to the stunned man, and walked over to him. She waved her hands before his face, but he was still ice frozen. Lucy grinned goofily and snapped her fingers in front of his face. It seemed to work, as Laxus started to blink, coming out of his reverie.

"A-A-A-A-Ah?" Laxus stammered, can't find any words to tell something about that has happened. Lucy laughed out loud and patted his shoulder.

"This is where I live, stupid!" Lucy stated, making Laxus's eyes widen some more.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

* * *

"I thought you haven't mastered earth magic yet." Laxus scratched his uninjured hand while his other one was being tended by Lucy. Lucy shot him a look and smiled.

"I said that I just know the basics." Lucy said, humming a tune. Laxus seemed to choke on that response.

"_Basics_? You call summoning earth _basics_? It's like, it's a master skill, dammit!" Laxus retorted at her words. Lucy stared at him and shook her head.

"Master skill would be able to change his body to that certain element," Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not even able to do that. And I don't have enough speed to summon earth anyway." Lucy sighed and placed some ointment on his fingers and dabbed cotton on it. After that, Lucy applied bandages on the damaged areas, and leaned back, satisfied with her work. Laxus stared at his hand for a moment and muttered his thanks at her.

Anyway. Information #3 gathered. **Accomplishment**.

Laxus sighed deeply, and he leaned his arm on the soft arm rest of the sofa. He studied the furniture of the sturdy house, **coughcough**mansion**coughcough**. Lucy noticed him checking her crib out, and slapped him across the face. The slap echoed through the quiet room.

"WHAT IN HELL IS YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM!?" Laxus cussed at her.

"What do you see in this piece of shit?" Lucy joked, mimicking what he had said earlier at the guild's headquarters. Laxus blushed and looked away.

"You call _this _a _piece of shit_? You're unbelievable." Laxus smirked cockily, making Lucy squint her eyes at him. She crossed her arms on her busty chest and puffed her cheeks up. "Whatever." Lucy muttered under her breath. But of course, Laxus heard it.

_Although I know some basics from ancient books, I haven't completely studied its other uses and features. Since, there were no information about them. Same goes for lightning. _Laxus remembered her say. "By the way, what have you learned about lightning?" Laxus asked her out of the blue.

Lucy tilted her head to the side, looking up as if thinking. She tapped her finger on her chin and she dragged her eyes back down at him. Lucy didn't reply for a short while, and abruptly said, "None."

Laxus happened to be served some milk, which the brute oddly enjoys drinking, and while swallowing it, he choked on it, making some of it come out of his nose. Lucy saw this and laughed out loud, tears appearing from the edges of her eyes. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She, _pretty much?_, cackled.

Laxus immediately wiped his nose with the back of his hand and stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. "You're shitting with me, right?" His right eye twitched. Lucy's brows frowned and shook her head in denial.

"Why would I?" Lucy said. Laxus's eye kept twitching until it stopped, with him inhaling and exhaling to calm himself down. Once he was done with the breathing exercises, he brought his attention back to the hundred year old girl in front of him, who was watching him the whole time. Laxus cleared his throat and gazed into her eyes.

"I thought lightning magic was the same thing as how you know earth magic..?"

"Ah, I meant, I know a bit of earth magic. But I never said anything that I _know _lightning magic..." Lucy crossed her legs on the wide sofa. She has changed to a plain blue shirt and black sweatpants, making her feel comfortable and move more freely. Laxus nodded his head slowly, absorbing what she had just said. He hummed softly and rubbed his hand across his chin. He averted his gaze towards the blonde girl sitting across him and softly smiled.

"Say," He started. "What if I told you that I'd train you how to use lightning magic and how to control 'em?" Laxus simply stated. Lucy's eyes widened at his sudden statement and her eyes seemed to shine from the dim light of the living room.

"Really?" Her voice was hinted with slight happiness, making Laxus's grin wider.

"Why, of course. But in one condition." Laxus taunted her. Lucy whined and pouted at him. Laxus smirked and his face turned dead serious in a second. Lucy seemed to be queasy.

"And that is?" Lucy tried to compose herself. Lucy gulped inaudibly; cold sweat ran down her face.

"I don't want you near Natsu anymore." Laxus's eyes darkened, frightening Lucy a bit. Lucy's eyes widened once those words rang through her ears.

"W-What? _Why_?!" Lucy exclaimed out loud. "He's my _friend_! Why would you—" Lucy was cut off by Laxus shouting at her.

"DO YOU WANT TO LEARN MAGIC OR NOT?!" He boomed at her. Lucy flinched, turning her head away so she won't see his face filled with anger. What happened?

Laxus can't believe it himself. Him getting mad at such a situation. Him getting mad just because of Natsu. What is _wrong _with him? After a while, Laxus seemed to calm down. Lucy's eyes were tightly closed, and once she felt him go back to normal, she opened her eyes weakly.

"S-Sorry... I guess I got a little carried away." Laxus scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Lucy looked at him worriedly, frowning deeply. "Anyway, forget about it. Forget this even happened. Forget I even offered myself to train you. Just... Just forget it," Laxus shook his head, completely disappointed with himself.

Lucy was shocked by his words, and he stood up, walking towards the wooden door of her house, leading to outside. "No, wait!" But Laxus has already stepped out, and he slammed the door closed. Lucy stared at the door, and to the emergency kit on the coffee table in the middle. _What just happened?_

It all happened too fast. He had reacted just from Natsu talking to her. He ran away from the forest, stumbling and almost tripping. Why? It was all too sudden. Why would he react just by the thought of that pink-haired idiot being friends with her? Was he... Was he obsessed with Lucy?

With that mere thought made him stop dead on his tracks, breathing heavily. He stared at the huge roots of the trees of the forest. He clenched his fists tightly, drawing blood.

He was just supposed to get to know her. From where did this lead to? "Shit." He muttered, covering his face with his hands. He leaned his back on a tree's trunk, sliding down on the ground. His plan has just backfired. He wanted to die. He can't see her like this. He can't meet her again with him telling her to keep away from a friend.

Everything didn't go well as planned.

* * *

**To Be Continued**.

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter although I know it's kind of weird. QAQ Ugh. Please, no hate! Anyway, please vote on my poll! Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome! Thank you for your support as well, readers! I finished this chapter once I arrived from school since we were dismissed early! And it gave me a mood to write, since I had good vibes today! Tell me what you think. ;) Thank you once again!_

_For future references; this story is inspired by the completed manga series called __**'Hekikai no AiON™'**_ _(which literally means 'Aion of Green Sea') __by Yuna Kagesaki®. The manga is about an immortal girl, Seine Miyazaki, and an orphan boy, Tatsuya Tsugawa, who gets involved with her._


End file.
